Petunia's Lily
by DarkestLightInTheSky
Summary: Katherine Dursley another muggle-born witch from the Evans line, with a bright future along side Harry Potter her cousin and dear friend.
1. Snakes

**_November 1st 1981_**

_In the dark on Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, A baby boy was left on the door step of Petunia and Vernon Dursleys door step with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. When only a couple of months before the Dursleys had a daughter, With vibrant red hair and hazel eyes "She looks like her!"Cried Petunia when she saw her daughter for the first time._

_Katherine was happy when She saw Harry for the first time, She sat on the floor as her mother placed him on the ground also walking away to tend to Dudley, Harry looked at the block toys and went to reach out but stopped himself. Katherine smiled a toothy smile as the block started to jump to Harry on its own, Harry clapped and laughed causing Katherine to do the same._

* * *

><p><strong><em>June 23rd 1991<em>**

"Katherine Katherine! Wake up! Today is my birthday and we are going to the Zoo!" cried Dudley as he shook his sister who groan and swatted at him "Go away!"She yelled as she picked up a book and swung it at him "Stop that or I am telling mom!"Dudley yelled against his sisters attack "Well how about you leave me alone than!"Katherine yelled. Dudley ran out of her room and Katherine laid back in her bed, This was the worse month for her and Harry, Dudley's birthday where always horrible and Katherine would always loose her temper and something would happen on occasion Harry would do it, It was their secret.

Katherine yanked on the old tee shirt that her mother bought for her and told her that she had to look like a normal 'lady ' on her brothers birthday, She hated that how Dudley got everything she wanted and more, He could just go to mum and throw a temper tantrum and bam! Get what he wanted. She winced as she pulled on the ugliest skirt in the world. Katherine looked at her door then she focused on the clip that was on her nightstand, She felt the wonderful surge of warmth and then the clip started to bounce to her just like the toy block those years ago, It froze in mid-bounce as she herd a bam bam bam, Her lips curled in annoyance at Dudley who was probably throwing dust on Harry by bouncing on the stairs.

Once it was in her hand she pulled her long red hair out of her face and walked out of her room carefully touching the steps not wanting to throw dust onto Harry as she rounded the corner she walked into her 'family's breakfast'. "Harry make sure you don't burn anything like _last_ time ." Her mother scolded him as Harry went to work like every morning. Their eyes met for a brief second in there usual silent greeting, " Katherine my dear how did you sleep, Boy where is my coffee!"Shouted her father after giving her his usual pleasant greeting "Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied, Katherine's eyes stayed on the ugly flower pattern table cloth as her lips pressed into a thin displeased smile "As well as I could with Dudley banging about."She answered.

"Well what do you expect from the boy! Today is his birthday! I know every year you're just as excited." Her father told her with a chuckle, Katherine bit her tongue ,She never got excited about her birthday's anymore, Why should she? It's not like she got anything she wanted like her favorite fairy tales book that she found in the other house when they needed help moving. She was going to be able to have it if it wasn't for Dudley, Harry placed her food in front of her and she gave him a closed smile as he nodded and pulled his hand away "How many are there?"Dudley asked her father. His beady eyes glittered kinda like a pigs eyes "thirty-Six I counted them myself." Her father stated, Katherine winced as Dudley started to yell "Thirty-Six! I got Thirty-Seven last time! Its not fair!", Katherine tried to eat as her mother whisked in patting Dudley on the back comforting her brother.

"Now now Dudley, We will just have to get you two new presents.", Katherine stood up and placed her dishes beside the sink leaving some of her eggs and most of her bacon for Harry who consumed it quickly so Vernon couldn't see. "Thank god my parents think I am suppose to be as fat as Dudley."Katherine said softly so Harry could hear but nobody else could, Harry covered his mouth as he laughed.

* * *

><p>"Come on. Hurry up. Everyone into the car!"He ushered, Dudley pushed past Harry and Katherine and practically dove into the car, Katherine slid in as her father stopped Harry "Now no funny buisness you hear, One thing and you will have no supper for a week." He threatened, Katherine watched as Harry nodded and got in "Father Hurry!"yelled Dudley right in Katherines ear.<p>

* * *

><p>Katherine watched a lizard as she turned to see her father knocking on the glass to get a snake to move, the snake stayed still until It was only Harry standing there, Katherine got closer and could make out Harry hissing to the snake, She was about to say cut it out when the Snake seemed to be fixed on Harry, "Harry.."Katherine said as she moved to Harry but got pushed over by Dudley and laded on her butt as Harry did the same. Katherine's eyes landed on the glass as her bother pushed his dorky little nose against the glass, Then Dudley started to waved his arms and then Katherine felt a surge of pleasant warmth and plop went in Dudley.<p>

Katherine stood up and helped up Harry as the snake paused in front of Harry "Thankss..", Katherine's hazel eyes widened "Anytime."Harry said stunned "Oh Dudley-kins!" Her mother yelled as suddenly the glass was there. Katherine and Harry looked at each other knowing that they where in trouble.


	2. Letters Letters Letters Oh my!

**July 24, 1991**

Katherine walked outside with Harry to get the mail "Do you think Uncle Vernon will get over the Snake?"Harry asked Katherine frowned "I hope so since it wasn't just you doing it..."She said softly feeling guilty about letting Harry take the blame "We done it together." Harry said nodded but Katherine noticed the fierceness at which he protected their secret."Yes but you got all of the punishment... Its not fair."Katherine said crossing her arms defiantly, Harry laid a hand on her shoulder and then opened the mail box. Katherine's gaze landed on two owls sitting on the sign, her face scrunched up in question but shrugged it off as Harry said "Hey look we got mail! One for you and.. me?"He asked as he handed her a brown envelope.

They walked in and looked over the envelope, "Hogwarts school of..." Katherine stopped suddenly as Dudley yanked it out of her hands "Look mom! Katty and Harry have mail!"he yelled, Katherine's blood boiled as she ran over to Dudley "Let me have it, it's my mail not yours."She yelled as she kicked Dudley in the shin "Katherine! Stop it... Vernon what is the matter?"exclaimed Petunia as she walked in and took one look at the two letters that Dudley had snatched and promptly started to turn red. "This is not happening!"She stated yanked the two letters and one look at the familiar cursive and seal she ripped them in half "Mom! Those are mine and Harry's!"Katherine yelled at her mother, Petunia turned to look at her daughter who looked just like Lily and sick thing genes.

"No daughter of mine is going to be some freak! You may look like her but you are not a freak!"She said fiercely her voice raising slightly, Katherine back down as she looked at Harry who looked just as confused and outraged by them tearing up the letters. "Petunia let Katherine go, Katherine.. Boy, To your rooms without supper."Vernon told them "Forget this rubbish."He said violently as Katherine and Harry walked away "Why did they do that.."Katherine asked Harry as she sat on his bed knowing She could climb up the hidden crawl space to her room. He shrugged "She really lost it."Harry said breaking out in a laugh, Katherine joined in, Never in her life did she ever see her mother loose it but it sure was funny to see.

* * *

><p><strong>July 29, 1991<strong>

Over the whole week she has seen her father loosing it more and more, the letters keep coming at first it was double than it became triple and now well her father had sealed off the letter hole. "Do you know why I love Sundays Dudley?"He chuckled his hair was messed up and his beard was lopsided, Katherine placed the tray of crumpets down on the table as Harry replied for Dudley who was too stupid to get it "No mail.", "Exactly!"He shouted the tea in the cup rocked dangerously close to the edge, "No mail on Sundays meaning no blasted letters!"He said. Katherine went to walked into the hall when she heard a rattle and then like a wave of white letters started to flow out of every place in the house, Katherine and Harry jumped trying to dodge Dudley and Vernon "Got one! Harry run!"Katherine shouted as she grabbed one that had her name on it.

Than it was snatched out of her hands by Dudley who ripped it "What now sister!"He asked Katherine's temper flared and she held back jumping on him and punching him till he cried for mother "There is plenty for my choosing Dudley."She said waving her hand and one off of the floor came to her, Dudley's eyes went wide and he back away "Yes be very afraid!"She yelled as she turned to see her father red faced and his eye twitching. "None of this is going to happen!"He yelled snatching the letter and yanking Katherine around the waist and throwing her into Harry's room where he laid on the bed. Katherine landed on top of Harry and she quickly jumped for the door that was locked, The only reason why she was in there it locked from the outside, She kicked the door and turned around letting herself sink to the floor "This is unfair, someone wants us to have those letters or why would they send it?" Katherine pouted.

Harry shrugged getting quiet like he always does when he is upset "Harry do you think my mother meant your mother?"Katherine asked out of the blue. Harry looked up "What do you mean?"He asked "You know She said that I look like her but I wasn't going to be like her..." Katherine paraphrased her mothers harsh words "Maybe your mother was like us having things happen to her without her meaning to or like mine where I can do small stuff.." Katherine's mind raced with the things that her mysterious Aunt could have done. Harry sat up "Maybe but she could have meant that crazy lady down the street that's always talking about her Fanged Dandelions biting her." He said rolled his bright green eyes. "Besides Aunt Petunia says that my mother was a good for nothing woman."He added Katherine's eyes narrowed on the knot on his small bed "I don't believe that one bit...My mother's a liar."Katherine said.

* * *

><p><strong>July 31, 1991<strong>

The next day Katherine was sitting on the floor next to Harry as he drew the final line of a candle and Katherine 'lit' the candle by drawing the flame "Happy birthday Harry, Make a wish, I promise next year I will bake you a cake, a real birthday cake." Katherine exclaimed with a smile, Harry gave her a smile "Thanks Katherine.", "Now blow them out!"She said loud as she could without waking Dudley who was snoring obnoxiously on the couch, The only comfortable thing except for the bed that her parents claimed, The storm was making everything cold and Katherine and Harry where under the same blanket trying to keep warm as they could, Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and then with one blow the 'birthday cake' away until it looked like another pile of dirt.

Then there was a loud bang and the door fell making Katherine and Harry jump, Harry pulled Katherine up as they move into the back of the room, as a large man stood in the door way he walked inside having to bend his head down to enter the Dursleys hide-away from the owls and letters. Harry placed his arm out partly sheilding Katherine as the large man stepped on the door as he walked in "Oh sorry."He said picking up the door with one hand and jamming it back into the door frame, Katherine's eye's widened her heart raced, Her father broke the door this morning when they arrived and it took Him, Dudley, and Harry to place it back on the frame. "Oi Harry! Well aren't you doin' well a bit thick around here if you get my drift."He chuckled placing his hand on his stomach as he talked to Dudley who was back up against the wall "I'...I'm not Harry."Her brother gulped.

"I am"Harry said walking foreword a little and Katherine walked foreword too, Her eyes landed on a umbrella with an odd end, Most where metal but this end was made out of wood. "Of course ya are"The large man boomed and he moved his large coat aside and pulled out a bright pink box "Here ya are I might have sat on it at some time here but It don' make a difference in taste."He said handing Harry the box which Harry took Katherine looked down as a cake was revealed, It was just as pink as the box and the letters where green "I made it myself, letters and all"He smiled "Who are you?"Katherine asked as she looked up from the cake her hazel eyes held some resentment towards the large giant, He wasn't Harry's family and who did he think bring him a cake when she was suppose to make him one like she planed too. "Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of Keys and the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry"He announced Katherine's eyes widened and She looked at Harry who looked at her "What?"Harry asked. "You're a wizard Harry and a good thumpin one too of I bet my gallons, and you are too Miss Katherine Dursley."Hagrid said with a wink.

"I can't be a wizard"Harry said Katherine nodded "And I can't be a witch."She added, Hagrid pointed his umbrella and two balls of fire shot out and set the wood on fire, Katherine relaxed as the heat touched her toes. Then Vernon and Petunia Dursley came out, Her father was holding a shotgun and pointing it at Hagrid who took a could of steps too them "Sir I ask of you to leave at once!"Her father shouted, Hagrid grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and Vernon's eyes widened as the metal twisted and fired "Dry up Dursley you old prune."Hagrid said Katherine covered her mouth as she placed the cake away from them and she turned around to her Mother giving her a narrowed eyed look. "Katherine come here and away from that boy."Petunia said Katherine didn't move her eyes narrowed as Hagrid pulled out too letters the same one's that filled the house to the brim "They will not be leaving this house!"He shouted Hagrid handed Katherine and Harry the letter and turned to look at Vernon amused "And I suppose a big muggle like yourself is going to stop me?"Hagrid asked "Muggle?"Harry asked as Katherine still was looking at the letter she had tried to hard to get that was now in her hands.

"Non-magical foke."Hagrid explained "Don' you know Hogwarts or your parents?", Katherine answered for Harry "My Aunt and uncle died in a car crash they weren't anything to be proud of-" Hagrids face twisted as he shot a look at her mother "Or where they.."She finished "Lily and James Potter die in a car crash! That is a disgrace a scandal!"Hagrid said as Petunia walked down past her husband and her lips tightened "Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that" Her mother paused "_that school_ and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn, turning tea-cups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was ... a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"She sneered Katherine's hands tightened as Harry looked at His aunt "I knew it.."Katherine whispered so Harry could hear her.

"I will not have my Daughter having the same fate as them." Petunia said "To bad, Her and Harry will be goin' to the finest school of Witchcraft and wizardry in the world and They will be under the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen... Albus Dumbledore."Hagrid said proudly and both Harry and Katherine wondered who this man was that Hagrid had so much respect of. "No she will not because I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach Her magic tricks!" Her father said, quicker than he said it Hagrid had his umbrella pointed at Her fathers face, "Never... insult... Albus Dumbledore... in front of me!"Hagrid said fiercely as he turned around and with a slight florsh a jet of light hit Dudley on the butt where he was eating the cake making Piggish noises that where not heard until now. Katherine watched as a pig's tail popped out of her brother pants "Dudley!"Her mother cried as she didn't even bother covering her mouth as she laughed at him as he touched the tail and paled pink and green stuck to his face as he pulled up from hovering over the cake to let out a cry and then fall to the ground with a thump.

Harry grinned as he looked up at Hagrid who was starting to walk to the door"Well are ya going to stay here?" He asked Harry nudged Katherine who looked away from her brother to look at Harry "Are you going?"He asked Katherine smiled "Of course."She answered walking with them away from her 'family'.


	3. Diagon Veela

Katherine pulled on the dress that Hagrid had gotten for her and tied her hair up, It had only been a couple of hours since Hagrid had landed in England and away from that Hut, Her clothes along with Harry's had been so soaked that Hagrid had bought them some clothes, It wasn't exactly the prettiest thing in the world but it was clean and not soaked with rain and salt water. She walked out of the small bedroom in some place that was called the Leaky Cauldron a place that Hagrid said was famous when they arrived a strange looking man greeted Harry like some old friend, actually any Witch or Wizard that they had met had seemed to already know who Harry was which Katherine felt to be weird. Harry adjusted his glasses that where taped together thanks to Dudley and his gang.

"You're going to have to get those fixed soon." Katherine said with a smile, Harry turned around and nodded " I know, Maybe there will be a spell that will fix my glasses?"He asked Katherine nodded "Maybe."She said as she looked at the shabby room that they stayed the night in "Hagrid is coming to get us soon for Breakfast."Harry said as he sat down on the bed. Katherine joined him as she brought her legs up to her chest and she let out a sigh, It was still weird to think that there was actual people who could do magic like her and Harry. "Harry do you think we will do good at Hogwarts?"Katherine asked reading the letter for the fifth time since she had woke up, "I hope so or we will have to deal will Dudley again."Harry said his face curling in displeasure at that Idea, Actually Katherine agreed he might be her brother but she couldn't stand him.

A knock made both Katherine and Harry jump "Come in!"Harry called out and Hagrid walked in with a smile "Are ya ready?"He asked Katherine got off of the bed "For what?"Katherine asked "To get your school supplies of course!"Hagrid laughed Katherine and Harry's eyes lit up and the both went to get on there shoes " Where are we going for these supplies?"Harry asked " Well Diagon Alley of course!"Hagrid's voice boomed.

* * *

><p>They had never seen so many thing's in one place before, tons of colors and things floating around, Shops offering things like wands or leaning book tower of spell-books that Katherine's fingers where itching to get as her eyes scanned over the titles, Bright colors of different things and then there where somethings that made Katherine and Harry want to grimace, two barrels of Bat-spleens and little jars of Eels eyes. " This is Diagon Alley where every Witch and Wizard gets the things they need like Parchment or potion ingredients."Hagrid explained "We have no money.."Harry told Hagrid who grinned "Yes you do Harry, Its in there Gringotts Wizarding Bank the most safest place to keep your money." He said as he pointed to a very large white building that seemed to take up most of the space "wow." Katherine said as they headed into the bank she paused outside of the door to read what the door said.<p>

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>"She whispered "Come along Katherine you don't want to irk any Goblins."Exclaimed Hagrid moving her back up to Harry who was looking around, Katherine frowned as she looked around, Her eyes widened as she saw her first goblin, They didn't look to nice as they sat on there chairs with Quills that where longer than them scratching away at there parchment with a serious expression on there faces, Katherine thought of them to be like Scrooge in the book A Christmas Carol, Maybe he was a goblin.

"Its best not to stare."Hagrid told Harry and her making her instead think of the poem that was on the door, what else could be in the bank then treasure, She had been with her father many times when he would go to a muggle bank but she has to remind herself that it was a magical bank so probably a bunch of spells or creatures. "Mr Potter wishes to make a withdrawal."Hagrid told the Goblin as they reach him, Katherine felt like shrinking as the small creature leaned over and stared at her and Harry with his half-moon glasses "Does Mr. Potter have his key?"The goblin asked Katherine paled as she looked up at Hagrid who patted down his coat "Yes Erm its somewhere... ah here you go."He said pulling out a small golden key. "Also the thing from vault you know which, Dumbledore set me."He said handing the goblin a letter that was immediatly read "Very well" the goblin announced.

* * *

><p>"Watch you step" Exclamed a Goblin as he helped Katherine into the trolly "Thank you." Katherine said as the Goblin snorted and sat down at the front "Ya might want to hold on."Hagrid said as he grabbed the handles, Katherine grabbed ahold too and Harry fallowed her actions, Katherine was nervous and found herself trying not to scream as they jolted forward, Twisting and turning and looping deeper into the tunnel, Harry and Katherine closed there eyes and Katherine laid her head on Harrys shoulder to block out the sounds of the metal screeching and the wind whipping around. Suddenly they halted and Katherine had to hold on for dear life as she almost was sent out of the trolly. "Vault 687."Curled the Goblin who waited as Hagrid got out, Katherine squeaked as the trolly tipped back and forth at the large mans weight. Then Harry and finally Katherine who practically jumped out of the trolly and onto safe sturdy ground, Harry helped her up as she landed on her knees.<p>

"A bit rough for ya."Hagrid told Katherine who nodded her stomach still felt like it was going through the loops and jerks, "I don't feel so good."She said softly as Harry pulled out the key and slid it into the hole, Suddenly Katherines and Harrys eyes widened and her sour stomach was all forgotten as they got to look inside of the Vault, Mounds of gold coins, Sliver stacked up in neat columns, and Heaps of little bronze knuts. Hagrid looked at the expressions on the children's faces and let out a hefty laugh "Did you expect your Father and Mother to leave you with nothing Harry, Over there Katherine is for you, Your Aunt thought that you might become a witch and she knew how yur mother was." Hagrid said as Katherine looked up at him "My Aunt saw me?"She asked as Hagrid reached out and started to grab a few gallons and sickles for the school supplies and on the train into two separate velvet bags one red the other gold.

"Maybe, James came by after and went off about yur father insulting his mum, Your Uncle loved his mum."Hagrid said Katherine grinned at Harry who smiled back taking the red bag and Katherine took the gold one with a little apprehensiveness. There was tons of gold coins and the bag had to weight something, Katherine looked relived as she noticed that the bag didn't weight so much. "Next to Vault 713." announced the Goblin as they pilled back in, Katherine let out a gasp as the went for another horrible ride, Katherine closed her eyes again and Harry pulled her close so she wouldn't almost fly out like last time, This made the Goblin sneer how foolish of course there is charms protecting the passengers from falling out of the trolly, Of course until you go into the deeper vaults.

With an even fiercer jerk they stopped in front of a large door, Katherine was helped out this time and her head was spinning but she could still feel the light hum of something in the air "Stand back please."Said the Goblin, Katherine backed up almost falling into the trolly as she saw the Goblin raised one aged finger and slid it down. She could hear the door unlocking and Katherine wondered if Goblins had magic too, She thought to ask Hagrid or... Her eyes moved over to the Goblin who moved out of the way, Katherine has never been the one to back down from finding out something and she always believe that if you wanted information to go to the source, So as Hagrid reached out to grabbed the tightly wrapped parcel Katherine walked up to the Goblin.

"Mr Goblin sir, I was wondering", "Spit it out Witch."Stated the unpleasant Goblin but it didn't stifle Katherine's urge to know "Are goblins, Like yourself, Able to preform magic? Like Witches or Wizards or something else?"She asked curiously, The goblin looked offended "We are able, Ours are diffrent from.._.Yours._"He said as if Wizard magic was disgusting "Thank you."Katherine said as she slid into the Trolly along with Hagrid and Harry.

* * *

><p>"Where too next?"Katherine asked Hagrid as they made there way out of Florish and Blotts<em>,<em> Katherine had four extra books and she was eger to get more but she had to get her other suplies "Lunch then off to Olivanders for yer wands."Hagrid told them as they made there way into the Leaky Cauldron, Half way to the table a man wearing a turban stopps Harry. "P..P..Potter."He stammered as he grabbed Harrys hand that was free from his bags "C..Cain't t..nttell you how...p..pleased I am to meet you."he said Katherine along with Harry noticed that he had a thick studder.

"Professor Quirrell!"Annouced Hagrid as he clasped the gentalman on the shoulder in a greeting "He will be yur Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."Hagrid explained, Katherine eyed him but didn't say anything, Shouldn't teachers that teach dangerous classes be a little bit more...braveish? That question held as Harry and her made there way into a table and ordered "Poor man, He has been through it, He went to get some life training for a year and came back with that studder, Hasen't been able to shake whatevers had him." Hagrid explained.

"Sound horrible."agreed Katherine not wanting to offend Hagrid who seemed to like Quirrell, Katherine pulled out a huge thick book with the ellagant script 'Hogwarts a History', She started to read as they waited "Katherine."Alerted Harry and She lifted her gaze to him "Yah?"She asked as she read about the diffrent Hogwarts house's she would read the rest later but she wanted to know about that. "Lunch is here."He said as Katherine noticed that her soup was setting beside her, "Oh.."She said closing the book and placing it back into the bag.

"Hagrid, What are your views on the houses?"Katherine asked her hazel eyes where sharp and alert, "Houses?"Harry asked frowning "School Houses Harry, There's four, Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o'duffers, but..", "I bet I am in Hufflepuff."Harry said sadly as he poked his food, Katherine glared at him "Not a chance, It says in the book that Hufflepuffs are Loyal, Just, Patent, and unafraid of toil, Sorry Harry but you arn't patient."Said Katherine as Harry grined, "In my opinion better Hufflepuff than Slytherin,"said Hagrid darkly "Theres not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."

Harry and Katherine frown there eyes meeting each others in a silent hope, That they didn't go into Slytherins, Hagrid caught the look on Katherines face and smiled "You don' have to worry Katherine, You wouldn't be even thought for Slytherin."He said Katherine smiled up at Hagrid who she had grown fond of and didn't look at him as a threat to Her and Harrys friendship. "I would like Gryffindor."Katherine said with a small smile enjoying the warmth that the Butterbeer was giving her. Hagrid chuckled "Oh course ya would, Lily and James Potter where in Gryffindor."Hagrid said Katherine smiled as Harry seemed to enjoy hearing truthful thing about his parent.

* * *

><p>"Harry slow down."Katherine stated as she pushed and pulled though the crowd that had taken up Diagon Alley, Harry was in a excited rush to get his wand so he reached Olivanders before Katherine did, He pushed through the door and the bell chimed, Katherine caught the door just in time and walked in "You could have waited."Katherine whispered to Harry as she looked over the dusty shop, "I have no patients remember?"Joked Harry with a broad smile, Katherine rolled her eyes and looked at everything there was.<p>

It was a small place with Wand boxes stacked to the ceiling, Katherine thought it was the most magical thing besides Diagon alley in it self. "Is anyone here?"Katherine asked as an old man walked from the back."Mr Potter I was wondering when I would see you." Said Mr Olivander, His hair was grey and his blue eyes show with his intelligence, Katherine could feel something inside of her it made her insides tingle and her right hand twitch, Harry looked at Her and we didn't know what to say to that but Olivander didn't let any silence because he started to move boxes "Your mothers wand, Willow, 10 1/4th inches, Swishy. Excellent for charms." He said as he pulled out his wand and waved it a tape measure started to fly around us "Are you here for a wand too.", "Yes sir, My Aunt was Lily."Katherine said She didn't know why but she felt like she should tell Mr Olivander who smiled "I had a feeling, I have only saw one person with that hair." He stated as he looked over the measurements and went into the back.

Katherine looked at Harry and she tried not to move as the tape measure took every measurement even her small nose, "Miss try this."He said handed me a long wand and then looked at Harry "Try this."He said Harry and Katherine looked at each other "Well give it a flick!"Olivander said with a laugh, Katherine flicked the wand and the glass busted and Olivander took the wand from her hands "Not that one."He said and then again as Harry flicked his given wand and a bunch of boxes flew out. Olivander frowned and eyed Katherine and Harry then disappeared. "Here" he said opening the box and pulling out a delicate looking wand, Katherine moved closer to the desk "10 1/4 inches, Hazel, Unyeilding yet delicate. It is one of a kind... Do you wish to know why?"He asked Katherine her eyes moved to Olivanders and she gave a nod "The core is Veela hair, This wand is a one of a kind because I do not like the temperamental nature that comes with a wand with that core. I never knew what possessed me to make this wand but...I do now."He said adding the last part when Katherine grabbed ahold of the wand.

Light pored from the tip and she felt the warm power and wholeness, "10 Gallons, Use that wand carefully."He warned before turning to Harry and blowing the dust off of a box and pulling out the dark wand, Katherine held her wand and moved her hand over it, Harry grabbed the wand and Light poured from the tip just like Katherine He also felt whole "Curious... Very curious."Said Olivander. Katherine looked up and watched Harry place the wand down nervously "Sorry, but what's curious?"He asked Katherine noticed that Mr. Olivander's wide blue eyes looked afraid, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter." He looked curious also but he looked grim "It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather."He held up his finger "Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Harry paled Katherine almost forgot that Harry even had that scar, It was an odd scar that was for sure but how? "And who owned that wand?"Harry asked Olivander backed up his hand dropping into the counter "We do not speak his name!" He said viciously

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great." Katherine moved to Harry's side and touched his arm as someone knocked on the glass off the store. Katherine and Harry jumped and turned around to face a grinning Hagrid, He was holding on to a cage with a snowy white owl "Happy Birthday 'Arry!"Called out Hagrid as he opened the door and walked in "Is that mine?"He asked with a smile. It seemed Olivanders warning was lost as they fawned over the snowy owl that sat in the cage staring at the both of them with bright golden eyes.

"Here Mr Olivander, Thank you, I know that you didn't like making it but thank you." Was all Katherine could say as she handed Mr Olivander the 10 gallons and paused placing her beautiful wand into the case. "It was my pleasure Miss."He said as Harry handed him the gallons for his wand "Remember what I said."He said with a smile "Have a good day."He moved on to the back of the room, Harry and Hagrid left and Katherine paused looking around one last time before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Good evening kids what can I get you?"Asked Tom, Katherine answered for her and Harry and then Hagrid gave his order, "Very good."exclaimed Tom moving from their table, Katherine looked at Harry and then at Hagrid "I read in Hogwarts a History that there is a magical Ceiling it shows off the stars and such."She said trying to fill the silence but with no avail because Harry didn't reply, "I think I am going to go to bed."Said Katherine moving from her spot at the table and left them alone, Harry will tell her later what is bothering him it was only a matter of time.<p>

Katherine walked into there room and pulled out her wand and a inspected it, She smiled and placed it by her bed and pulled out Hogwarts A History and started to read. She walked out of the bathroom in her Pj Her face set in a deep frown she looked up from her feet to see Harry walking in "Hey, I was just getting ready for bed."Katherine said softly as Harry moved across the room to his bed sit down and taking off his shoe "He killed my parents.."Said Harry placing his head in his hands, Katherine moved and sat in front of harry "Who?". "Voldemort, He killed them, He is the one that they don't speak off."Harry said Katherine quickly put two and two together and grabbed the book "I read about him briefly, He was in slytherin and he murder a lot of people Harry...He gave you that scar because you lived through the killing curse." Katherine said softly.

Harry reached up and rubbed his scar, "Tomorrow we are going to Hogwarts, We are away from the Dursleys" Harry said Katherine stood up and kissed Harry on his scar, Her long red braid fell over her shoulder "And I can not wait."Katherine said fiercely.


	4. Rats on a Train

Katherine and Harry stood looking up at Hagrid, With lost expressions as they felt small with everything go on around them "Are you going to see us to the train?"Harry asked Hagrid patted his pocket "I have to get this to Dumbledore, Just find Platform Nine and Three quarters and get on the train."He said as he patted Harry's back and walked off in the opposite direction. Katherines hand reached out and grabbed Harry's hand that was finding hers also, there free hands pushing the trolly as they moved through the Kings Cross Station.

Everything was crowded and hectic as they tried to find Platform Nine and Three Quarters with no sight of it , "Maybe we should ask someone."Katherine said Harry nodded as they looked for someone "But then again Harry... This doesn't look like anyone know's magic here."She said and then her voice dropped and she leaned in closer "Muggles aren't suppose it be aware of Magic."She said as she noticed a red headed family walking, one of the twin boys twirling a.. wand "Over here."She said pushing her part of the trolly and Harry joined in letting her steer.

"Excuse me!"Katherine said as the plump woman turned around and looked oddly at the over stuffed trolly being steered by a boy and a girl who looked almost nothing alike, the girl was small and healthy with radiant red hair while the boy looked underfed and had the most brightest green eyes she seen in a long time. "Yes?"She asked Katherine relaxed as she had gotten a good look at the wand "Do you know how to get to the train?"Harry asked Katherine and him shared a look before facing the woman who smiled "Is it your first time going to Hogwarts?"She asked they nodded, "Its Ron's first time too, come over here."She said and they moved there trolly to where they where.

"Percy why don't you show them how its done."The woman said smiling kindly at her son, Katherine looked oddly at this woman and then looked at her son who nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek before backing up and started to run, Katherine's eyes widened as she thought he was going insane until he disappeared in the stone. Harry and Katherine looked scared, the twin boys marched up "Now you get on the train safe, Fred.". The twin frowned "I'm George mum"

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother."The other twin tutted shaking his head, His mother's face turned into a frown "Sorry George, Be careful.". He grinned "Its okay mum, You had it right the first time!"He said as they moved almost at the same time though the portal or at least that's what Katherine thought it was. "Now Ron it's your turn"She said kissing her son who turned a bright shade of red before running though the portal.

"How do we do it.."Katherine asked "Just run straight though, Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, That's very important."She said Harry nodded and let go of Katherine's hand who was trying to still hang on "I will take the trolly."He said with small confident smile, Katherine nodded trying to summon her non- excitant courage. Harry's green eyes narrowed on his target and broke out into a run and then passed through the portal, Leaving Katherine and Mrs Weasley who frowned at the girl.

"Your turn."She said hopping it would make the girl move faster but she stayed planted like a rock, Katherine's heart was racing and she had to make it though, He brain was analyzing the best route to get through when she heard a train whistle blow "Oh no!"She yelled breaking out in a run and into the portal where she was pulled into a busy train station, She let out a shaky breath, She felt her mood drop a little, She only made it though it was because she didn't want to leave Harry alone not that she wasn't scared. "You okay, a little freaking isn't it."Harry said noticing Katherine's frown, She nodded and fallowed Harry though to the train.

Harry looked around and looked over at a round-faced boy who was saying to an older woman "Gran, I've lost my toad again.", The woman was stern looking but she let out a sigh "Oh Neville.", Harry frowned at the boy and turned to try to get the trunk onto the train, He would try to lift it up but he kept on dropping it on his foot painfully. Katherine tried to help Harry but at the position he was in, She couldn't to do nothing "Here let me help you." said the same boy from earlier helping Harry with the trunks, "Thank you"Katherine said as she noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with a large P, "Percy Weasley."He said holding out his hand "I am a school perfect, If you need anything I will be with the other perfects in the front of the train, Also we will be walking the train regularly. "He said with a proper smile.

"Katherine Dursley nice to meet you Perfect Percy."She said nicely as she walked away not noticing the red traveling up his neck, and him roughly pushing up his glasses. Harry and her passed through other students most of them where already finding there friends or others to sit by, "Harry."Katherine said being pushed by the second boy dressed in Sliver and green a Slytherin. "I am trying Katherine."He said giving her a trying look before he just gave up trying to find a deserted place and he just opened the first door he came too.

Harry had to do a double take, Sitting at the far end of the small capartment was the boy from before, "Anyone sitting here?"He asked awkwardly, "Its just me and my cousin."He added hoping the boy was not wanting for his friends to sit with him. "Oh sure."He said as he smiled awkwardly too, Harry and Katherine moved in and she shot the red head a grateful smile "Thank you for letting us sit with you, Those older Slytherin boys are mean."She said as she helped Harry lift up there trunks.

Once they where able to sit down Katherine held out her hand "Katherine Dursley, I met you brother Perfect Percy Weasley?"She said slightly as a question, Ron broke out into a large smile and let out a laugh "Tell me you didn't call him that!"He snorted. Katherine smile fell "I called him Prefect Percy.."She said her hazel ones widened "Was that wrong."she gasped "I mean I thought that was his tittle!"She added "It is, But the twins, Fred and George, They called him Perfect Percy all though the summer so it slightly irks him. I am Ron by the way."Ron said.

"Harry Potter."Harry said as he watched Ron's eyes go wide and he gasped "Your _the _Harry Potter!"Ron gulped and leaned forward in his seat "I..Is.. It true you have the.. the.. scar?"He asked Harry nodded showing it to him, Katherine looked at the boy and frowned, She wasn't use to Harry being so famous but he was the boy who lived. "Oh wow! Mum is never going to believe this!"Ron said smiling as he leaned back "Yes well."Harry said looking at Katherine who came to his rescue " Is your whole family witches and wizards?"She asked her eyes turned up ward trying to think of the term "P.. Pureblood is it?"She asked.

Ron looked at her strangely "Yes, We are but my mum might have a second cousin who's a accountant person but we don't talk about him"he answered, Katherine beamed "Oh that sounds wonderful!" She leaned closer and Harry smiled at Katherine's excited reaction, He had to admit he was very interested "What was it like?"She asked "What was what like?"He asked Harry laughed "I think she means growing up knowing magic."He said looking at Katherine who turned red and sat back. "Ah..."Ron squinted trying to figured out the best way to explain "Normal?"He offered turning red as Katherine sighed "I wished for once it wasn't like that.."She said crossing her arms, Both boys looked at her. "You know... If you life one sort of life and someone who has a completely diffrent on like Magic and Muggle, The person can not answer what it was like living in that world, Like I find it hard to explain what it was like leaving in the muggle world."She offered hopping that she didn't sound too confusing.

"Oh..That makes sense."Ron said looking at Harry who was giving Katherine a amused smile "You must quit being so smart."He murmered, Katherine felt a blush as she hit Harry "Don't, You know that I got all of my smarts because my brother is an idiot pig."She said as she raised her hand and felt her wand that was in her hair safe and sound. She placed it there because she decided that it was better than having it banged around in her pockets like Harry's, She was insanely obsessed with keeping her wand clean and never damaged.

"Is that a new wand.."Asked Ron eyeing Katherine's eye's lit up "Yes I got it from Olivanders the other day"She said proudly, Ron frowned pulling out his "Its my brother Charlies wand and scabbers here, He was Percy's until this year when my dad bought him a owl for making perfect." He said proudly holding up the manky old rat that gave Katherine the creeps. Harry looked to the side as the Trolly lady came by "Anything from the Trolly dears?"She asks, Harry and Katherine stood up at once there hands on there coin pouches that Hagrid had made for them.

When they both reached the cart they looked at each other than the cart, Nothing that they where familiar with was here, "Um... One of those things and do you have any thing to drink?"Katherine asked pointing to a pumpkin colored pasties, "Pumpkin Juice and Butterbeer."Answered the Trolly lady who looked patiently knowing that they all where first years. Katherine looked at Ron who said "Butterbeer.", "Three Butterbeers and one Pumpkin juice."She said as the Trolly lady nodded and pulled out everything, Something wrapped brightly caught Katherine's eyes "one of those."She said and handed the lady a gallon.

Missing completely the face that Ron made seeing the gallon, "Alright here you are, Anything for you dear?"She asked turning to Harry who was disappointed not to find a mars bar but then couldn't decide on anything to get, It all looked good. Katherine handed Ron a bottle of butterbeer and opened her own while inspecting her brightly colored candy, "Thank you."Ron said with a smile as Harry pulled out three gold coins "I'll take the lot."He said soon the whole capartment was filled with different candies and Katherine shook her head "Harry that impulsiveness will get you into trouble."She tutted smiling at her cousin who seemed happier than ever before.

Harry only grined and bit into a licorice wand, "Chocolate frogs."Katherine said "Are they real frogs?"Asked Harry picking up a random one from the pile of sweets, Ron made a face from the Every flavor bean and replied "Charms, You might get a real good wizard card."He said "There's one in every one."Katherine pulled the tie and opened it while Harry did the same. Katherine was faster than Harry to grab her frog who was squirming in her hands to get away, "Awh rotten luck, You got yours Katherine!"Ron said after Harry's befallen a nasty window accident.

"Its moving."Katherine said looking at Harry who was watching her with a grin "Go on eat it!"Harry said and Ron nodded "Its only a charm, Would be really disgusting if it was real frog."He said, Katherine let out a breath and plopped the wiggling frog in her mouth and bit down, The frog stopped moving as soon as it hit her tongue, Harry watched her carefully as her face looked pained then like she had ate something heavenly. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice after finding that Butterbeer left a nasty taste in her mouth, She decided to stick to pumpkin juice "once you get past the wiggling you find it to be good."She said picking up her Wizard card.

"I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy but I got a couple of him."Ron commented looking at Harry's card, Katherine leaned over and looked at the photo of a iconic wizard "Albus Dumbledore, CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS,defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945,the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood,his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel and enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling."Read Harry, Katherine frowned and looked at her own. She was pretty long black hair that was almost blue, Her eyes where sharp and intelligent, and a Diadem rested on top of her head, She looked strong, Brave, and intelligent. That was the sort of woman Katherine wanted to look up too. "Who do you have?"Harry asked leaning over her shoulder.

"Rowena Ravenclaw, One of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gave her name to one of the four Hogwarts houses. It's thought that she came up with the ever-changing floor plan. She's best remembered for her intelligence and creativity."Katherine said Ron grinned "I have one of her, She is a rare one though."He said proudly. Katherine nodded and tucked her away safely as Harry stared at his with a shocked face "He's gone!"He stated Katherine leaned over and there was a empty photo "Well of course he's gone! He shouldn't have to stand there all the time."Ron said with a laugh. "Thats weird."Katherine said as Harry thought it.

"My brothers, Fred and George taught me a spell."Ron said as he pulled out his wand, Katherine watched carefully "To turn Scabbers yellow."He added, Then a busy haired girl opened the capartment looking around "Excuse me, Have you seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost his."she told them. Katherine and Harry shook there heads as she came closer "Are you going to do Magic?"She asked Ron turned a light red and nodded his wand pointing at Scabbers, The girl casted a sharp glance at the boy before siting down "Well go ahead."She said, Katherine looked at Ron who cleared his throat twice before speaking the incantation.

_"Sunshine daisies  
>Butter mellow<br>Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"_He called out and all Scabbers do was shriek and fall out of the cardboard box onto the floor. "Are you sure that is a real spell?"Asked Katherine and the girl, Although Katherine asked gently why the girl sounded like she was calling Ron a idiot. Ron frowned and didn't say anything "I have been working on a few spells myself"She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry's glasses "Reparo."She said and the paper holding Harrys glasses together flew into her wand. Katherine glared at the girl and watched as Harry pulled off his glasses perfectly fixed, She was going to do that one for him when they got to Hogwarts, She didn't know she could preform magic on the train.

"I am Hermione Granger, And you.. are."She asked her eye moving over all of them but stopped distastefully on Ron who looked miserable "Katherine Dursley"Katherine said shortly giving Hermione her little attention she decieded her nails where a lot more interesting than this show off. "Ron Weasley."Ron said looking at Katherine and wanted to laugh at how flustered Hermione made her. "You have a bit of...dirt."Hermione said motioning to his nose, Ron turned red and started to try to get it off. "Let me"Katherine said reaching out and whiping the dirt off "Floo powder?"She asked Ron who nodded.

"Harry Potter."Harry said Hermione's eyes widened but didn't have a shocked and brilliant reply like everyone who they had met so far "Nice to meet you all, Now I would change into your robes I have a feeling we will be arriving soon."She stated before leaving the three of them. "I don't feel so smart.. I am doomed."Ron said after Hermione was well gone, Katherine pated him on the knee "Cheer up, She is just a show off, She probably has some dark embarrassing secret so she is over compensating."Sneered Katherine who leaned back, "You don't get it, I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left, Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first."He said

"Your right I don't have to live up to that sort of expectation , My brother is a muggle and so are my parents, But I want to live up to my Aunt's and Uncle's names."Katherine said Harry grinned "Me two, I want to make my parents proud of me."He said, "Your related?"Ron asked looking at the both of them, They looked nothing a like except maybe a few subtle signs. "My mom and dad are her Aunt and Uncle."Harry explained Katherine nodded "My mom is a muggle, My Aunt Lily got the magic."She explained the muggle part. Ron let out a noise and then stood up "Lets change, That bushy bossy girl was right."He said.


	5. Sorting Hat explains all

The train stopped at Hogsmead station and Harry, Katherine, and Ron got off of the train with the other students, There eyes widened and looked around trying to take in all of the sights "First years Over here!"Yelled Hagrid a comforting sight for Katherine and Harry who grinned and practically dragged Ron to the large man. "Why Hello 'arry, Katherine who do you have 'ere?"Hagrid asked Katherine grinned "This is Ronald Weasley."She stated proudly "We met him on the train."She added. Ron looked up at the large man who looked intimidating because of his size but the smile and kind brown eyes made it known that he meant no harm.

"Another Weasley."He said Ron turned red and ducked his head in embarrassment "Lets get you to the Professor."He said turning around and they fallowed everyone's eyes wandering around trying to take in everything from the hanging trees to the boats "Boats?"Katherine asked "My brothers Fred and George tipped theirs in there first year."Ron whispered. Katherine paled and Harry took her hand, She was scared of water because when she was seven Dudley decided she needed to know how to swim and threw her into the pool at their Aunts, If it wasn't for Harry, Katherine would have drowned. "You okay?"Ron asked noticing her fearful look "I don't like water."She whispered "I'll keep you safe"Harry said lowly.

Harry and Ron got in first one on either end of the boat, Harry held out his hand and Katherine stood there blocking the others from getting on "Hurry up!"Shouted a blond boy with sharp nose. "Don't listen to him."Ron said glaring at the blond. Katherine looked at Harry and could see his deep green eyes reflecting the trust that they had built though the years. Katherine took his hand and stepped into the boat that was magiced still by Hagrid who smiled. Katherine was shaky as she lowered into the seat and gripped the wooden seat till her knuckled where pale.

Harry kept a hand on her back and Ron face Katherine and awkwardly gave her smiles. When they reached the shore to the Castle entrance Ron got out and held out his hand. Katherine forced her hand to give up the bench to take Rons hand and be helped onto solid ground. She turned around to watch Harry get out then the boat, "I'm Okay."Harry said with a smile as he tripped a little on his long robes "Right."Katherine said not all to sure about that but she was glad that her feet where on solid ground. "Go up those stairs to the Professor." Hagrid told us as the other students got off of there boats. Katherine turned to see the blond boy get out of his boat and raise his nose so far that she could see his nose hair.

She didn't understand why he thought he was better than everyone and she had an urge to find out through asking him. His grey eyes met her hazel ones and she looked away deciding that this course to knowledge wouldn't go to well. They wandered up the stairs, Katherine's mine was bursting with questions like why was the pictures moving and waving some even said "Welcome!" Which Katherine would reply "thank you". She was lagging behind Harry who was in wonder but Ron looked to be only in wonder of the castle not the pictures or the statues that at times Katherine could see a slight movement from.

They halted in front of the stairs and out of the corner of her eye she could see the blond boy and two large boys stomp there way up. "So its true! What they say on the train." He stopped in front of Harry and barley gave anyone other than Harry a look before he smirked. His hair was slicked back and Katherine had the urge to mess it up just for fun "The famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Whispers raised around Katherine and Harry. Katherine couldn't grasp this fascination the Wizarding world had with Harry, neither could Harry who tensed "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" He said Ron snorted Katherine bit her lip to stop a giggle He sounded like that rock star that her Mum would listen to only while her father was away because he was always doing such weird things with his hips. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Snapped Malfoy.

Ron's hands clenched and he turned red, Malfoy ignored this and turned to Harry "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" He announced holding out his hand. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self Malfoy." The Harry turned his back not accepting his outstretched hand. Then suddenly in front of them was a tall black haired witch with long emerald robes that had a hight stiff collar. Katherine though that the robes where pretty but the witch in them looked stern and the stickler for the rules. "Welcome, I am Professor McGonagall your transfiguration teacher and head of Gry.."

"Trevor!"Shouted the same boy round faced boy who launched himself at Professor McGonagal's feel to grab his toad that had been sitting at the Professors feet. Katherine looked away from the round faced boy and to McGonagall who looked displeased "Fallow me." She stated sharply. Her speech ruined by the boy, Annoyed thinking that maybe she would have explained the portraits or the statues or something. Katherine past the round faced boy and fallows the boys into the Great Hall the sky was on the ceiling just like she had read and candles floated over the tables where the other students sat. Katherines stomach knotted up they all where looking at them. Most where looking over the students with great scruinty trying to figure out who would go where. Katherine could see the twin boys from before, Prefect Percy, both where Gryffindor and one of the mean Slytherin boys who looked more like an ogre than a male wizard.

Katherine could faintly hear Hermione's sharp all knowing voice saying "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts a History." We halted and Professor McGonagall silently place a four-legged stool in front of us. On the top of the stood she placed a pointed wizard's hat. The hat looked old with patches and frayed edges it also was extremely dirty. "So we've just got to try on the hat!"Ron whispered to us "I'll kill Fred, He was going on about wrestling a troll.". Katherine smirked and she jumped as the Hat started to move and talk.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
><em>A smarter hat than me.<em>  
><em>You can keep your bowlers black,<em>  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can cap them all.<em>  
><em>There's nothing hidden in your head<em>  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>  
><em>You might belong in Hufflepuff,<em>  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>  
><em>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,<em>  
><em>if you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>  
><em>Or perhaps in Slytherin<em>  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folks use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

Katherine's mind worked its rhyme trying to compare herself to the rhyme, Harry looked sick as peoples names started to get called off by Professor McGonagall "Hermione Granger." She called out Hermione paled and walked forward talking to herself "Down right mental." Ron whispered to Harry, Katherine nodded. Hermione sat down on the stool and jumped as the Hat hit her head and then a loud "Gryffindor!" Rang into the hall, Katherine looked down to hide her smile as she looked down at her black trainers. The Gryffindors cheered clapping and whooping only when the cheers had died down did Professor McGonagall call out another name "Susan Bones.". It wasn't Alphabetical than, Katherine sighed so it was a shot in the dark when her name would be called. She could be next or last, "Hufflepuff." The one house that sounded nice and a loyal house but also not major players in how the school works or in life, Katherine assumed as she looked over the Hufflepuff table.

"Draco Malfoy." Katherine's head moved to look at the blond boy who smirked and walked up passing by Ron and Harry with a superior look that made Katherine crawl. She looked at him closely and then she noticed the slight tick to his walk. She smiled knowing that like everyone the great Draco Malfoy was nervous, Katherine wondered why... Maybe it was a parental thing? Or a personal goal? He sat down and before the hat was even placed on his head it shouted "Slytherin!". The green and silver table roared as it accepted its next spawn, Katherine might have been bais about them but she believed that they where bad in a way "Not one wizard in that house didn't go bad" Ron whispered.

Katherine looked at Harry who looked even more paler probably because he was thinking the same as her, If one of them got into Slytherin would there new friend hate them just because of there house? Katherine took a step up and she looked at Harry who's green eyes found hers. Something that had been with them for years happened, a way to communicate with no words. Katherine's hazel eyes reflected a silent question 'It will be okay.', His own reflected 'I hope so.'. "Ronald Weasley." Ron didn't move not until Katherine gave him a little shove. He sat down and the hat almost covered his eyes "Another Weasley!" Announced the hat. Katherine didn't know why it was such a thing, yes he had many other siblings but still how did it make him just another Weasley?

"Gryffindor!" He smiled widely and raced to the table, "Harry Potter." everyone fell silent. Harry looked at Katherine who smile a little feeling very uncomfortable with the pin dropped silence in the great hall. Harry walked up and sat down, When the hat touched his head the Hat started to move a little probably talking to Harry. Everyone watched in silence each tried to figure out which house he would be in, Malfoy leaned over and whispered "Probably a Hufflepuff." to his lackeys who snorted. Katherine watched nervously as the Hat frowned than said loud and clear "Gryffindor!" Harry smiled giving Katherine a fleeting glance before sitting beside Ron who was bouncing in his seat.

Katherine stood surrounded by a bunch of strangers, suddenly aware of how much her bravery was tied to Harry. Right now all she wanted to do was hide, "Katherine Dursley." Professor McGonagall stated eyeing the young girl with long red hair that was held back by a pin that she could only remember one other student wearing. She climbed the stairs and sat down on the stool her hands where damp as she moved her bangs off to the side, She could feel the hat on her head than a voice filled her head "_Oh my oh my such a smart child you are. Never the one for brash or outrageous plans unless it has Harry Potter connected to it. You have considered every house by what my riddle said here let me help you._." Katherine frowned as everyone started to take notice of how long it was taking.

"_Slytherin's are cunning and always Pure of blood or half, That leaves you out being of muggle decent. Hufflepuffs are just and Loyal they are always the one who don't fit with the other houses you fit in one of the others."_ Katherine's eyes widened it was between Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. _"Gryffindors are brave and with a strong sense of just, You are only brave when it concerns Harry Potter, You go by logic more than your moral code that is why you are in.." _Katherine's eyes widened_ "Ravenclaw!" _The hat was raised from her head and Katherine stood and awkwardly walked to the cheering Ravenclaw. She sat beside a girl with long black hair and a pretty nose, She looked down at the plate and a blond hair girl sat down beside her and turned "Wow the hat really took a long time with you, I'm Lisa Turpin." She held out her hand and Katherine looked up "Katherine Dursley."

"That sounds like a muggle name right Anthony." Exclaimed a smiling boy with freckles over his nose and wide blue eyes. "Sounds like it Terry." The boy named Anthony said looking at Katherine with sharp intelligent eyes. The girl next to the pretty girl by Katherine scoffed "Well I know that she isn't a pureblood." The girl stated her brown eyes narrowed and she looked arrogant "Please Morag, we all know your heritage." Terry said giving Morag a still kind look before turning his attention back to Katherine who wished for the floor to swallow her up. She looked over Terry's head to see Harry talking with Ron and laughing only Hermione the know it all looked liked how Katherine felt.

To bad she couldn't sit with other houses, "Ignore Morag she was just raised that arrogant" Terry said smiling at her. She decided she needed to speak or be assumed mute so she said "I'm Muggle-born but my Aunt was a witch, a really brave one too." She said as food filled the tables and headmaster Dumbledore who in Katherine's eyes looked to be a little esentric said "I would like to say a few words. And here they are. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!". Katherine didn't even know what to make of that so instead she focused on filling her plate unlike a few Ravenclaws who where deducting what those few words meant, Katherine thought of it to be rubbish. "Really." Morag said in a way that sounded more like a dragged on way of saying 'I don't believe you', "didn't you come in with Harry Potter?"Lisa asked her blond hair almost dropping on her mash potatoes as she turned her head to look at Katherine. "Yes, He's my cousin." She said trying her best to sound brave and strong but to her it didn't feel nor sound like it. "I'm sorry."Morag said fearcly her brown eyes widening.

"I didn't know..before I said that, Your aunt was Harry Potter's mother. She really was brave facing You-Know-Who." Katherine nodded and tried to eat the best she could but the pretty girl spoke up to join the conversation "Why did you get into Gryffindor than? Shouldn't you be in there?"She asked her voice held a light accent. Katherine cleared her throat "I don't take risks or have a Moral compass like a Gryffindor."She replied, everyone looked perplexed until another older student leaned over and said "Gryffindors are very stuck on there moral beliefs and usually wouldn't change them even with logic to cover it. A example is if they believe all Slytherin's are evil than later after school when they find out a new aquantince of their's is a Slytherin than they will break that new found potential friendship than face a fact that not all Slytherins are evil."

"Oh, Well that makes a lot of sense." Lisa chirped while she sipped on her drink "Once you see it, It will make a lot of sense, I'm Penelope Clearwater a prefect this year so please if you have any questions come to me or another Prefect." She said smiling before turning back to Her friends. "I'm excited for spell work what about you?"Terry asked as he pulled out his wand and show them his wand. "Potions but I heard Professor Snape is hard." Morag said as she frowned "Who is that?"Katherine asked Anthony pointed to a dark man, he had a long beak like nose and dark stringy hair, He dark eyes scanned over the students as if to instill a fear. Katherine knew like McGonagall that she never wanted to face his wrath, "He looks... creepy."Lisa said "Head of Slytherin too, I'm Padma Patil."The pretty girl said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Terry and the quiet one is Katherine." Katherine blushed and looked down at her half eaten turkey at Terry's over the top reply. "She know who you are you idiot." Morag stated Katherine smiled at the girl's harsh reply Katherine could already tell that Terry was a guy that didn't let anyone get under his skin which made her already like him. Lisa looked a little bit too happy the way she smile and sounded like a bird everytime she said something, Her sentences where say in such a way it sounded like a song. Padma was very pretty and Katherine was almost envious of her long perfectly straight hair and a small perfect nose that had a small stud on the side. Katherine touched her own nose and wondered if her mother would let her pierce her own nose, Probably not, Besides it was more of a traditional thing than a vanity thing in her culture.

Anthony looked to be a side kick of Terry, She would probably not see one without the other. He was cute in a boyish way but his eyes where what really drawled you in, His eyes looked old and sharp with wisdom that no child should ever have, and that made Katherine curious. Morag was a different story, The way she acted and looked was if she was the queens niece. She looked more fluff unlike Professor Snape who didn't at all look like fluff he meant what he said. Katherine shivered a little and Lisa turned her head in a questioning look "You cold?"She asked. "A little." Katherine said Lisa's eyes widened a little and she shrugged off her black jacket and handed it to Katherine "Here you can give it back later."She said sweetly. Katherine took Lisa's jacket and slid it on feeling warmer than before even if it was the thoughts she had that made her shiver than the coldness of the air.

Katherine felt weird being around people who where so friendly and almost family like in the way they talked, She knew that most didn't even know each other until today. Terry smiled and leaned over to Anthony who grinned as Terry whispered in his ear, Katherine's curiosity won over her shyness "Terry.." Katherine said he grinned his eyes sparkling. He raised a finger and shook it at her "Don't Terry me Katherine." He exclaimed, Katherine blushed and jumped as Penelope stood "First years please fallow me!"She shouted even though the first years where close to her. They all stood and looked towards the blond with long pig tails and a small smile "Fallow me please!"She shouted as the other Prefects started to corral the first years. Katherine lined up with Terry and Lisa as she looked for Harry who was with Ron and Hermione.

Penelope walked with Percy which allowed the First years to sorta make a meshed line of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, Harry came beside Katherine "Harry."Katherine said with a small smile "Sorry Katherine."Harry said watching as she got a smile from a bunch of other people in her house, Harry was a little envious of how much attention she was getting. Also a part of him was glad that she had found some people to talk to but still it was hard that it wasn't just them anymore. "Its okay, The hat was right about me and probably was about you."She said Harry looked down "Harry?"Katherine watched him look around them and then he said softly "The hat wanted me to be in Slytherin.". Katherine's eyes widened and then she got that look on her face that Harry known all to well "Well you are halfblood then if it even considered it also it means you are cunning and sly which I can see but also you have such a strong Moral base that you couldn't possibly fall to there influence if the Hat placed you there." She explained.

"How did you know all of that?"Harry asked as they took there first glance at the moving staircases "Becareful on the stairs please, They tend to move on there own accord." Announced Percy as we walked up the stairs, Percy and Penelope was talking and seemed to enjoy each others company "The Hat decided to go through the house's and explain where I belonged"Katherine replied as the students started to spilt off in diffrent directions "Gryffindors this way!"Percy shouted as Penelope announced "Ravenclaws this way we are farther up!". "Bye" Katherine said weakly waving at Harry as Lisa grabbed her hand and they walked off. Harry watched before Ron was getting his attention, He hated being so far away from Katherine.

Katherine hated being so far from Harry, and these millions of steps "This is our stairs leading up to the common room and the Divination, Our house head Professor Flitwick will be in the common room when we get there." Penelope announced as we walked up the winding staircase, Katherine was breathing hard as they reached a large bronze knocker with an eagle on it. Penelope reached out and knocked the knocker and before she could put it down the eagle opened its mouth and out came a riddle.

_"It starts cars._

_It helps make juice._

_It usually finishes a topic._

_What is it?"_

"In order to get into the common room you will have to answer the riddle, It is unbais of the questions it asks and usually it will give you three guesses before it will turn you away and you would have to get someone else to help you into the common room." Penelope explained "Any guesses as to what it is?" Morag frowned and leaned over to Katherine "Your a muggle-born what's a carr?"She asked her voice got a weird tone as she pronounced the word 'car'. "A form of trasportation sorta like brooms." Katherine explained Morag nodded and then raised her hand "Yes?", "A muggle?" She asked the knocker laughed and said "No, two answers left.".

Katherine's mind worked hard and then she decided that maybe it wasn't so hard after all "A pulp fiction?"Asked another boy who had dark windswept hair and dark eyes that held such a sneakiness. "No, One answer left." Replied the eagle, Everyone was quiet and then Katherine raised her hand "Yes?"Penelope asked Katherine bit her lip and felt really awkward as everyone looked at her "Its simple if you don't look at it to hard, Car starts with C, Juice has C in it, and the same letter finishes Topic. The answer is the Letter C."She said her voice growing confidence as the others around her nodded.

"You may enter." A round entrance formed and everyone walked in, Katherine was blown away by how beautiful the Ravenclaw common room was, it was decorated in House colors. Midnightblue carpet with stars that twinkled when you walked past them or looked at them in a certain way, The room was wide and circular very airy feel with a large domed ceiling panted the same midnight blue with stars also. The windows had a graceful arch and the view was of the surrounding mountains, The curtains where silk, bronze colored. There where large dark bookcases filled with large and old tombs just waiting for someone to read, Katherine eyed the books longer than the large statue that most Ravenclaw first years where staring at. Her eyes passed by tables and chairs a fireplace with a lively blue and bronze fire, and then two doors probably leading to the dormitories and in the center stood "Rowena Ravenclaw." Katherine said in awh.

"Very good!"Katherine jumped and looked down to see a small man with shocking white hair "I am your house head."He smiled as he walked past Katherine and stood on a little stool that made him at eye level with everyone in the room "Filius Flitwick, Professor in the art of charms and a past Ravenclaw."He announced happily. His eyes where alive and bright, His humor and good nature was infectious "And this is our one of the great Founders of Hogwarts. The lovely Rowena Ravenclaw! Miss Dursley why don't you come up here and share what you know of our lovely founder?" asked well in Katherine's opinion nicely ordered Professor Flitwick. The sea of First years spilt and Katherine walked up and took the place that his had pointed to. "Well.." She paused letting out a deep breath and recalled what the Chocolate card said about her "I don't know much but I do know that she is one of the founders of Hogwarts, Created the moving staircases and also she was very intelligent and creative." Flitwick started to clap and soon everyone else did.

Katherine felt a blush move up her neck and she clasped her hands behind her back "Now you have heard the school rules but now I must cover the House rules which are only two" Katherine moved back to the first years and faced Flitwick "No fighting and no outrageous behavior."He said seriously "Now to the left are the boys dormitories and to the right are the girls. Have a very nice night." He said smiling as everyone started to talk. "We should meet before classes." Anthony said with a grin as he looked at Morag who narrowed her eyes at the boy "I guess." She said walking off with a wave of her hand "She's so unpleasant." Katherine muttered Lisa nodded "Yah but she has a certain twirk to her that I like."She chirped as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"She's okay once you get to know her"Terry said as he looked around "So tomorrow at the table?"He added, Katherine nodded and told everyone goodnight before walking up to the dormitories, She slipped into the First year's room and looked around there where a bunch of four poster beds with blue and bronze curtains, The ceiling was domed as well and held the night sky "Pretty isn't it?"Morag asked walking out with her hair braided "Bet it's a big shock to someone like you."She added Katherine looked down and shook her head "Yes, it is."She stated walking to her trunk and pulling out her night gown, she had a window right next to her bed and she looked out of it and was amazed by the view even with the night sky, the moon hung low in the sky letting out a soft light over the trees.

She changed in the bathrooms and walked out still it was only Morag who was reading on her bed, She looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow "I don't see why everyone is so amazed with you."She said Katherine paused and looked up from putting away her wand "Excuse me?"She asked her hand tightened on her wand. "Oh you heard me, You got all of the attention from everyone." Morag stated closing her book, Katherine shook her head "They where all just being nice, Morag, Honestly I didn't want the attention." She said her voice now was firm and was almost the one she would use with her older brother and parents. "Right" She snapped "I mean it! I don't like being put on the spot." Katherine defended Morag rolled her eyes "Relax, I just wanted to make sure you had a spine. "She smirked.

Katherine frowned and bit back a nasty retort as she slipped under the silky sheets and she turned her back on Morag, Her last thought was if Harry was okay. Harry turned over as Seamus let out another snore, He couldn't sleep for some reason, All he could think about was how Katherine was doing. He sighed and rubbed his eyes feeling pure exhaustion making him fall asleep eventualy.


	6. Eddie

Katherine woke up to Lisa hovering over her "Hey." She chirped obliviously a morning person, Katherine sat up and looked at Lisa who was already dressed in her school uniform, her blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail that was on the side with blue and bronze striped band. "Owls already run?"Katherine asked Lisa smiled "Nope, I decided to get my mom to turn four bands into different colors for the houses. I got one for you." She sang as she held out a blue and bronze band for Katherine's hair. Katherine got out of bed and took it with her clothes to the bathroom, "Thank you Lisa." She said as she closed the door and got ready.

Katherine stared into her reflection and twirled a piece of her brilliant red hair in her fingers, She was so nervous that she was sick to her stomach all she wanted to do was to talk to her mother about her nerves about her first day. Her hazel eyes started to water at the knowledge that her mother wouldn't answer any Owls from her or Harry. If she had her Aunt than she would have someone to talk too. Katherine picked up the band and brushed her hair back and into the pony tail that wasn't like Lisa's it was perfectly even on her head. She tightened the blue and bronze tie and looked at her reflection, She turned her head to one side and then to the other as if to try to see if she could point out the parts in her facial features that was her Aunts.

"Katherine!" Lisa yelled from the door, Katherine sighed and walked out "Sorry."Katherine said Lisa grinned as Morag walked in and crossed her arms, Her hair was pushed back with a blue and bronze headband "If we are going to meet up with those losers than we need to hurry." She said in that bored drawl that was extra harsh apparently Morag wasn't a morning person. "Come on then!"Lisa cheered jumping down the stairs, For once Katherine and Morag shared a identical look, Annoyed. Katherine walked down the stairs last and was met with Terry's grinning freckled face "Good morning Terry."She said politely as she smiled. "Didja sleep well?"Terry asked "I was too excited for class." Katherine could tell because his tie was crooked. A habit from living with the Dursleys she reached out and straightened his tie.

"Not really, To nervous over Harry." Katherine said softly she really was everyone could tell because she looked constantly worried "Don't be Potter is probably being treated like roality." Morag drawled from her position beside the exit from the common room. Katherine looked at her and nodded, He probably was..

* * *

><p>"Come on Harry." Ron shouted from the bathroom, Harry opened the door and looked not well rested, His messy black hair was even more messy, His glasses only slightly hid the deep circles underneath his green eyes. "Oh Merlin Harry, Didn't you sleep?"Ron asked Harry pushed his glasses up "Sorta." was his reply.<p>

* * *

><p>Anthony walked with Terry who was laughing at some muggle joke that wasn't really funny but Morag trying to figure it out nearly left the small group of Ravenclaws in tears. Morag on the other hand wasn't too keen on being laughed at and looked like she had swallowed a sour lemon, "Don't worry Morag, You can get me with Pureblood jokes."Katherine said as she noticed Percy at the Gryffindor table but no Ron or Harry, Hermione walked past her and sat down, Katherine paused wondering if she should ask her but decided that she didn't want to hear her swotty reply.<p>

"Percy.", Percy turned to face the girl from before who called him 'Perfect Percy', "yes?"He asked nicely but still looked a little stiff. Katherine thought that she deserved it "I wanted to say sorry about calling you Perfect Percy, I didn't know that your brothers would do that. Ron explained and I thought I should apologize, even if I didn't realize it at the time." Katherine stated directly, Percy pushed up his glasses and looked at the small group of Ravenclaws who where watching. He cleared his throat "Thank you Katherine."He said remembering her name because of her long red hair.

Katherine gave him a small smile and then sat down with her... What where they to her? Katherine didn't know what to think, She never had friends and the only people who she talked too at her old school thought of her as a freak but never picked on her because she was only for Dudley to pick on. "Are we friends?"She asked Terry's blue eyes widened "Of course!"He said as the others agreed, Terry didn't even know why Katherine was asking. "Didn't you have any Muggle friends?"Morag asked instead of answering her question "No, My brother did though but they where more like a gang."She explained to Morag, Terry nodded "Did you get picked on?"He asked Katherine nodded "Me too, It must be a muggleborn thing." He said.

"Muggles don't know what to do with Magical children so they react badly." Lisa chirped "My mom works with Magical Orphans try to get them an outlet for any pent up aggression or teach them how to deal with the muggle orphans. " Lisa explained "I'm Half-blood.". Katherine smiled "I guess you where right, Harry once turned our teachers wig blue, ended up on the ceiling, I once floated to the top of our room trying to get away from my brothers gang."Katherine said. Anthony frowned "Excuse me? Your own brother's gang picked on you? If you where my little sister I would hex someone." He told Katherine who blushed.

"He must be a fat Lowly muggle." Spat Morag who looked disgusted. "You've met Dudley?" A voice from behind Katherine said Morags eyes widened and Katherine grinned "Harry!" Katherine said throwing her arms around him pull him into a hug "Katherine, You look okay."He said pulling away. Katherine got a good look at him and frowned "Did those boys keep you up?", "No, Nervous about today."He lied Katherine nodded and looked out of the great hall "Come on."Katherine said needing to have sometime with Harry before class, She picked up two plain muffins from the Ravenclaw table and walked off. They watched them walked off and Morag scoffed "It's like we are chopped Rat spleen.", "Morag, She needs Harry." Lisa said her eyes where reflecting her anger. When Morag went to open her mouth Lisa spoke up "You didn't hear her. Have you looked at Harry and her? I mean really looked?" Lisa asked.

Anthony nodded "His robes are falling off of him, He looks to be four sizes below a normal size for a child his age should be. Katherine was so confident when she came in with Potter than when he was separated from her, Her confidence faded and she became shy borderline meek. Also she looks to be a little underfed as well probably having to give her food to Potter so he would have something." He observed. Morag, Lisa and Terry look at Anthony as Padma sat down "What did I miss?"

* * *

><p>"So How is the Ravenclaw dormitories?"Harry asked as they sit down on the large fountain that looked more pleasing to Katherine than the ground, "Beautiful"She said looking up from fixing there breakfast. "Its odd to be around so many people."Katherine added Harry shrugged and started to eat. He didn't quite understand how much of Katherines' bravery was tied to him and Katherine liked it that way. She shook her head and forced herself to snap out of her funk so Harry doesn't noticed. "Why didn't you sleep Harry?" She asked Harry rubbed his eyes "Worrying about you, We got separated." He said Katherine nodded "I belong in Ravenclaw, The hat is always right Harry.", "Not about everything." Katherine dropped it and looked at her small paper that Terry had given her.<p>

"I have Potions first with the Hufflepuffs I assume."Katherine said a slight groan to her voice that made Harry smile "He wanted the Defense against the Dark arts position, Looks like a scary bloke also." Katherine nodded "He must not like Professor Quirrel then.". "Katherine! We are leaving for Potions!" Shouted Anthony, Katherine stood and looked down at Harry whos smile faltered a little bit. She poked him on his scar "See you later Harry."She said as she picked up her bag and walked over to her new friends. Harry watched Katherine walk away from him and he couldn't help but feel so envious of her, She smiled and laughed at something another boy said and Harry got up and turned away from her. Katherine laughed at Terry and turned around to see Harry walking off. Her stomach was in knots and she couldn't help but wish that she wasn't in Ravenclaw but in Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Katherine sat next to Morag who pulled her into the seat last minute as the door slammed open and Professor Snape came in, His robes billowing and his voice was soft but they all could hear him because they where silent."There will be no foolish want waving, You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potions making." He paused his eyes skimming over Katherine's side and then the other. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, The delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses."Snape looked back towards Katherines side of the room, His eyes found her in the mid-isle.<p>

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper to death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach."He sneered the last part, He didn't like this girls hair it was too familiar "Miss Dursley is it?"He asked coming closer to the table. Katherine looked up her hand paused over the quill "Yes Professor."She said softly. Snape sneered, She was a typical Ravenclaw... pity, He thought as he crossed his arms "What is Lovage used in?"He asked Katherine frowned "I don't know sir." She answered even though Morag shifted obliviously wanting to answer it. "Did I tell you to take down notes yet?" Katherine shook her head "Don't believe your famous connections will get you an easy grade in this class Miss Durlsey." He stated walking back up to his desk and then he flicked his wand and notes started to appear.

"Now write this down and also read the first four chapters.".

* * *

><p>Katherine walked out of Potions feeling embarrassed and angered by Professor Snapes outlandish claim that Katherine would use Harry in such a vile way. "How dare he!" She shouted half way towards her next class, Terry gave her a small smile "Its okay Katherine, You will be fine. He will forget about you eventually." Terry laughed trying to pull Katherine out of her oblivious funk. "I like him, He is so intelligent." Morag stated chipper about the class. "Morag." Terry said giving her a look "So he told her like it is Terry, She shouldn't use knowing Harry Potter as an excuse." Katherine turned on her heels and Morag halted. "<strong>I<strong> would never use Harry as an excuse! **I** can stand so much but not that! **Don't** you ever say that again!" She stated every time she put a punch in her words Morag would be pushed away from her.

"How are you doing that!" Morag asked her voice sounded fearful and surprised "You don't even have your wand?" Katherine didn't reply as she turned on her heels and walked through the crowd of students that had gathered around to watch them including the dark shadow of her potion's Professor. Katherine couldn't stand people who assumed that sort of rubbish, Terry turned to Morag and shook his head "You will learn." He tutted with a smile as he walked off with a silent Anthony. Lisa saw Katherine and her bright grin faltered as she saw Katherine walk through her hazel eyes darkened and Lisa could feel the magic crackle around her as she swung into her chair beside Lisa who didn't say anything "What class is this?" She asked Lisa frowned "Transfiguration with Hufflepuff again." She answered quickly "What?"Katherine asked trying to calm herself down from snapping at Morag "Nothin just look a bit tense." Lisa said softly "Its okay, I don't need to know what got you spittin fire like a dragon.".

"Thank you Lisa." Katherine said "Sure sure" She replied as the class started.

* * *

><p>When Katherine reached the grounds for the flying lesson she was pushed past by the blonde kid making her books fall everywhere. "Crap." She said as she knelt down trying to pick up everything before she was late for her flying lesson "Here let me help you." Said a male voice as hands started to put everything in order "Thank you... I got shoved and ugh.." Katherine was having a very trying day and she was really thinking about what her aunt must have done to handle the first day to Hogwarts. She pushed a strand back behind her ear and looked up at the boy who was helping her, He was a burly boy almost the size of her brother but a lot more healthier.<p>

Katherine turned red as he looked up and gave her a cooked grin, His eyes where a nice hazel more prettier than Katherines "Rough day?"He asked the girl with pretty red hair, Katherine nodded but didn't say anything. Her voice didn't want to work as the handsome boy gave her back her books and papers and Katherine shoved them into her note-bag "It will get better, The first day back is always rough and hectic don' let it shape what you think. Wait till the Quidditch season starts."He said "I will keep that in mind...Your a gryffindor?"Katherine asked as she noticed the red and gold lion on his chest that was eye level with her.

"Your a Ravenclaw."He drawled his accent was very thick scottish and Katherine found it to be very dashing "Thank you." She said as she walked on past the burly Gryffindor Scotsman who watched her scamper away with a crooked grin. He shook his head and walked on to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Katherine turned and steadied herself as she let out and sigh and wished she knew what his name was after all he was very helpful to Katherine who turned red again. "What's got you so red in the face?"Asked Terry making Katherine jump "Terry!"She yelped as she clutched her books to her chest "That's my name." He said raising and eyebrow and smiling at Katherine "Yeah...Nothing lets get this over with." She stated placing her bag with the others and yanking Terry on the field.

"Hello class, I am Madame Hooch I will teach you how to fly. I will warn you that the first time on a broom is a make it or break it stage." Katherine looked down at the broom that was on the ground with excitement "Now hold your left hand over the broom and with a clear voice command it up." She said "Up." Katherine said it didn't move Morag smirked "Up!" She stated and it flew up on her first try which made her smirk widened. "You can do it Katherine." Said Terry who already had his broom up too "Up!" cried Katherine as she felt herself get flustered the broom smacked her hand "Very good, Now that you all have your brooms up you will grip it tightly so you won't slip off. Swing your legs over the boom and kick off." being a class of all Ravenclaws before doing what Madame Hooch wanted them to do they formed a line so they wouldn't knock into each other.

"One.. Twoo.. three!" with the blow of the whistle Katherine shoved off and squeaked a little as she rocked and back forth trying to get her balance on the broom, Terry shot past her a was having a fit as he twirled in the air. Morag just acted like it was kids play even when Lisa knocked into her "Whoops" Lisa giggled as Anthony reached out and caught Terry from hitting the ground and Padama helped steady Katherine who was slightly sick to her stomach.

* * *

><p>"I love the ground." announced Terry as they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch "I agree." Katherine said rubbing her wrist from where Anthony had to grab her to stop her from barreling towards the earth "Hows the wrist?"He asked Katherine smiled "Its fine Anthony, It was either my wrist or my head." Morag scoffed "I don't see how you can act so stiff on a broom when you should be use to it, you have those great mechanical birds." She stated Terry narrowed his blue eyes on her and gave her a very deep 'What the heck look' "We don't fly the planes, Actually there is more to them! Like a floor and seats!" He stated Katherine nodded "Lisa is this true?" Morag asked amazed "Yeah, My mom and I took one to the states once."Lisa chirped as she took out a brush and unknotted her thick blond hair.<p>

"How was it?" Morag asked actually Katherine wanted to know as well. The Dursley's wasn't much on flying "A bit stuffy, I got caught with a rather fat muggle who needed a potion or two." She said waving her hand in front of her face at the memory"But it was still cool to fly above the clouds.". Terry took Katherine's hand and pulled her into the Great Hall and he helped her into a place closest to the teachers table "I feel a tad sick." Terry said as the rest of them walked and Morag shot Terry a scathing look "Why didn't you tell us we were about to pass the Great hall?"She stated Terry shrugged as Anthony took his right since Katherine was on his left.

"Maybe he knew I would point it out?" Lisa asked as she happily took the seat next to Katherine "Why are we siting so close to the teachers?" Asked Padama "Nobody wants to sit so close because they can't get away with anything. At least we don't have anything to hide." Terry said Katherine nodded as she saw Harry. She went to stand up caught herself and looked down at her plate deciding what to put on her plate "Harry's here Katherine." announced Lisa happily "I know." Katherine said as she placed a bunch of fruits on her plate.

Lisa frowned and looked over at Anthony who leaned over Terry "Don't you want to harased him!" Morag asked Katherine shot her a annoyed look "No." she stated rather harsher than she thought. "Why?"She asked Katherine shrugged seeing him talking to Ron and the round faced boy who held up a ball "He's busy making friends." She said Morag scoffed flipping her hair out of her face"He wouldn't care." She said but dropped it. Anthony looked away from Katherine to look at Harry Potter who was amazed over a remembrall, He studied Potter as he would look towards Katherine and go to get up but when Terry and her would talk he would narrow his green eyes and go back to talking to the Wealsey. "Katherine, Go talk to Harry." Anthony told her after a moment "I will wait for you." He told her.

Katherine stood and did what Anthony told her to do Morag looked at Anthony "How the hell did you get her to do that?"She asked the boy who continued to eat "I didn't upset her for one." He stated towards Morag who blushed a deep crimson and stood "Padama why don't we leave these three." She stated Padama looked at them then at Morag who gave her a look so she stood "See you in Defense Against the Dark Arts."She said fallowing Morag. "Harry?" Katherine asked Harry turned and smiled "Katherine how was your classes?"He asked standing and pulling her into a hug.

Missing him deeply and she grinned "Okay... The potions professor is mean.", "Your tellin us, He practically killed Harry." Ron said Katherine gave Harry a worried look "Its fine!" He said smiling slightly "Did you fly yet?" He added Katherine nodded "I don't think I am too good." She said rubbing the back of her neck "Although Terry did do a bit worse than me."She added. "Who?" Harry asked Katherine's eyes widened "Oh! How rude of me Harry, I never introduced you to my friends." She said quickly grabbing him and Ron's hands and yanking them to the Ravenclaw table where Lisa nudged the boy who looked up "Terry, Anthony, Lisa this is my cousin Harry and his friend Ronald." She said "Ron." Ron corrected turning slightly red as Lisa pulled the two into hugs.

"Oh is is such a pleasure to meet both of you." Terry grinned "Don't mind Lisa she is a little over excited."He said Lisa stuck her tongue out at him. "Nice to meet you too." Harry said awkwardly as he felt a bit ashamed for thinking Katherine was leaving him for new friends. He should have knew that Katherine would never do that to him, He pulled her tightly into his side as she grinned "Now we have to get to Defence Against the Dark Arts and face Quirrel." She said she didn't know why but that teacher really creeped her out. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Katherine walked out and saw Ron and raced to catch up with him forgetting her Bag that Terry had gotten for her. "Ron!" She shouted Terry scratched the back of his neck and decided to bring it up to the common room "Katherine, Did you hear?"Ron asked in a fast pace excitement "What?"She asked "Is Harry okay?", Ron grinned" Better than okay! He became Seeker."He said as Katherine caught site of Harry talking to the boy from before. Katherine stumbled slightly as she turned a light pink.<p>

"So?"Ron asked looking from the Burly man to Harry "Oliver says I will make a good seeker." Harry said grinning. _So Oliver was his name_ Katherine thought as Oliver nodded "Tomorrow we'll throw the balls around and go threw the...Hey." Oliver said noticing Katherine "Hey."She said "Has your day brightened?"He asked Harry and Ron looked at each other than at Katherine who nodded "Good, as I was saying Harry I'll show you some plays and things."He said Harry nodded "Okay I will meet you since I don't really know my way.". "Alright, Have a good day." Oliver told them as he nodded at Katherine and walked past her.

Katherine blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "You too." She said softly as she watched him walking away "Are you sick?"Harry asked Katherine turned as Oliver paused and turned around "If you want too, You can come with Harry." Katherine nodded and smiled "I might."She said to Oliver who nodded and turned back around. "I am fine." She stated as Hermione walked up to them "Harry is it true?"She asked Katherine narrowed her eyes on the curly haired witch "I made it on the team, Yah." Harry said Hermione smiled "I was sure you would, Its in your blood." She said leading them into a trophy room and Katherine looked over Harry's shoulder "Your father was a Chaser and a captain Harry!" Ron said with wide eyes "I didn't know.." Harry said frowning Katherine rested her hand on his shoulder as she stared at it too.

"You are the youngest seeker in History, This is something they would be proud of." Katherine told Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded as the stair moved Katherine gripped the sides "What is happening?"Ron asked "The stairs move." Both Katherine and Hermione said Katherine being the last on the staircase glared at her. "We better go." Harry said as they walked up and got into a corridor that was dark and dirty "I don't think we should be here Harry." Katherine whispered as Harry gave her hand a squeeze "This is the corridor Dumbledore told us not to go down!" Hermione said as Katherine yipped a bit as they heard Filtch's cat.

"Lets go!" Ron said in a loud whisper as they raced down the corridor and lunged at the door "It won't open!" Ron stated "Move." Katherine said yanking out her wand "_Alohomora" _she hissed the door opened and they rushed threw. Katherine stood the closest to the door as she heard Filtch's voice, "Oh god." Katherine said darkly "I am going to get into so much trouble." She whispered "Hush." Harry said pinching her sides "I think he's...RUN!"Hermione scream as everyone turned seeing a large black nose with six eyes Katherine screamed as she threw open the door and everyone rushed out to pull the door shut from the snarling dogs.

Harry grabbed Katherines hand and pulled her out of the corridor and raced down the stairs "Was that a three headed dog?"Katherine asked shaking a bit as they waited on the stairs to move "Who puts a blood three headed dog in a corridor!"Ron shouted as the swung around "To hide something.." Katherine said as Harry rubbed her back as they got of of the stairs. Katherine thought Rowena Ravenclaw was a brilliant woman to create moving stair cases but right know she would rather have the ones that stood still. "Personally I think we could have gotten in trouble or killed. I don't like either option." stated Hermione Katherine now calmed down rolled her eyes "I bet you don't I am going to my common room, Night Harry, Ron." She said walking away from Hermione who rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked into the Ravenclaw common room to see Terry with two bags next to him "Oh I'm sorry Terry!" She said blushing as he shrugged "Its fine Katherine."He said as the red head witch wrapped her arms around his neck "No it not! That isn't how you treat a friend." exclaimed the girl who pulled away from the now blushing Terry Boot. "Its fine..Do you need help with homework?" Katherine shook her head "But I would like some company." She said Terry nodded and the two of them stelled down and worked together with their homework.<p>

"I think before bed I am going to check out the library." Katherine said with a smile as she walked back down from placing her stuff on her bed "Do you want me or Anthony to go with you?" Terry asked concerned of her late night adventure. Katherine shook her head "No, I have it."She said smiling as she walked out of the Ravenclaw dorms and started to track down to the Library that was almost deserted "Ma'am, Is there books on magical Creatures here?" Katherine asked Madame Prince who nodded "Down to the right, four isles down." She stated.

Katherine gave her a smile before walking threw the isles to the one she was told to go down, She inhaled relaxing at the smell of old books. She lightly hummed as she raised her hand and let it caress the spines of the books as she skimmed the titles. She pulled down a book and looked threw the index "Hello." Katherine jumped and twisted around to see a Slytherin boy with short blonde hair and a expressionless face "Hello." Katherine replied a bit unsteady as she looked back down at the book out of the corner of her eyes she could see him moving around the isle looking for something. Against her better judgment she closed her book "Do you need any help looking?" Katherine asked the Slytherin boy.

He looked at her, his blue eyes making her feel a tad uncomfortable "Not particularly." He stated "Oh..okay." Katherine went back to reading as she found the thing she was looking for and she read the little line about the three headed dog. It was almost like the myth's that Katherine would hear in school, "Excuse me." Katherine jumped out of the way careful not to knock into chair. "Careful." He told her, Katherine blushed and tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her ear "Just getting out of your way." She stated as she reopened her book and tried to find anything else on the dog.

He looked at her before pulled out a book and skimming the index like she did before, she saw this and smiled slightly "Nott, Its almost time for bed." Katherine looked across from her to see a boy walk into the room. His skin was tan and he had the most particular eyes, They were a light lilac "You too Ravenclaw." He said Katherine closed the book "Thank you." She told the boy he nodded and watched her place the book up. "Lets go Blaise." the blond boy named Nott said Katherine nodded at the two and muttered a "Goodnight" Before leaving the boys and the library.

So his name was Blaise, It fit him in a way, Katherine's mind was filled with many things including the first weekend and having to decide if she wanted to face Oliver or not. Her stomach had butterflies in it as she walked up the stairs leading to the knocker, She was enjoying the silence and it gave her some time to herself. She walked in and smiled as she seen the common room still packed with older students and she walked over to Anthony who smiled "Did you find what you wanted to find?" He asked she nodded.

"I met a couple of slytherins too." She frowned "I guess I missed them when we where getting sorted or something." Anthony shrugged "Ravenclaws and Slytherins have a truce unlike the Gyrffindors." Lisa chirped as she saw down beside Terry "So they won't pick on us much?" Katherine asked Terry nodded "Most of the time they want Gryffindors but sometimes they do lower themselves to us. We don't rise to much to it though." said a boy with hair that looked almost like Harry's and wore a smile that looked like he was trying to be superior.

"I'm Eddie Carmicheal." He added "Nice to meet you." Lisa said blushing "Why don't we?" Katherine asked Eddie looked at her with a surprised look "I would leave that stupidity to the Gryffindors." he stated Katherine narrowed her eyes "Gryffindors are not stupid." she stated "Yah they are." Eddie remarked as he stood and walked up the boy's dorms. Katherine didn't like him at all, She sat back in her chair as Teddy smiled "Just think, Tomorrow will be easier." Katherine hoped. "I am going to go to bed, goodnight." Katherine said before standing and walking up to Rowena Ravenclaw, She let her hazel eyes move over the soft stone figures and then she walked up the girls dormitory just as Eddie decided to walked down from the boys.

"She's a pretty thing, Aye?"He asked moving one of Morag's potions books off of the chair arm that she was reading and sat on it. She flushed and narrowed her eyes on his butt that was in her face "A bit mouthy for my taste" He added Terry stood and everyone fallowed including Morag who shoved Eddie off of her chair arm before standing "You are wrong." Lisa chirped as she nodded and walked up the girl dormitory. Katherine stared at the ceiling that glittered and sparkled like the night sky. She had decided to join Harry and Oliver in the morning also she was thinking of why someone would put a Three headed dog to guard something. If the Mythology was correct all it took to soothe the beast was music. Katherine's face twisted at the thought of her putting her experiment to the test. She decided that tomorrow was looking better and better as her tired eyes fluttered closed.


End file.
